Oath in the Storm
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: Joey comes down with a mysterious illness that has no cure. Or does it? When Shadi shows, he will show Yugi the way to the cure. But what risks are there? And will Yugi make it in time? Rating for future chapters.Blood,violence,ect.Noyaoi.Nosex.Nolanguage
1. The Serpent Strikes

Shadu: Hey everybody. Sorry for the lack of updates. My computer crashed. I can't get to my other stories and therefore can't type them. But I've got a new story. Think of it as a celebration of my computer's working status, and the fact that we upgraded from Windows ME to XP. Enjoy.

Ch. 1

"Mr. Wheeler!" Ms. Graison's shrill voice racked into Joey's sound sleep.

Joey's blonde head snapped up, suddenly aware of his surroundings. Inwardly, he groaned. Of all the classes he could sleep in, he had sleep in Ms. Graison's. She was the worst to sleep in. She hated sleepers, like Joey. Still, he couldn't escape the fact that he had, so now he had to pay the price.

"Now that you're awake, would you please go up to the board?" Ms. Graison snapped.

Joey slowly rose to his feet and went to the board, grumbling about something the whole way to the board. Picking up a black marker, he took off the cap and turned towards Ms. Graison, waiting for instructions.

"Please write down what I say as I say it," Ms. Graison instructed in a low growl.

And then she began her discussion over the Civil War. Joey hated this. He hated Ms. Graison's tasks for sleepers, like him. He could barely keep up, and the fact that he was falling behind aggravated him. And, on top of that, this class was boring. Who wanted to learn about some stupid war that happened in the past anyways? What was the point?

The second board on the wall was almost half full of Joey's small, yet sloppy handwriting when he felt his chest tighten. His breath shortened. He dropped the marker to brace himself on the board, gasping desperately for air as he clutched his chest. His breaths came in short labored gasps and he could feel his pulse quicken as a drop of sweat trickled down his face. His knees shook as he tried to stay standing. Then, as quickly as it had come, it was over, leaving Joey weak. He collapsed onto the floor, panting for breath as Ms. Graison sped over to him in a flurry.

"Joey, are you alright?" she asked, her voice full of concern, as she put a comforting hand on Joey's damp back.

Joey had to hand it to Ms. Graison; she was a tough task master, but a true softie on the inside.

Joey started to respond in a feeble, scratchy voice, but choked, coughing in an attempt to clean his throat of the caught spit.

"Tristan, would you help Joey to the nurse?" Ms. Graison asked, looking up at the brown-haired teen.

Tristan nodded and stood solemnly as Joey tried weakly to protest. Tristan wouldn't take no for an answer and took Joey by the arms and hoisted him to his feet. After slinging Joey's arm over his neck, Tristan began to lead Joey out of the classroom.

Joey's legs were like jelly and barely helped him stand. He couldn't help leaning on Tristan, as much as he dislike it. And because Joey's legs were so weak and jelly-like, he kept slipping out of Tristan's grasp, forcing Tristan to keep pulling him back up.

"What happened man?" Tristan asked quietly as they proceed down the hallway.

"I dunno," Joey confessed. "But this isn't the first time it has happened. I've had quite a few of these, attacks, and each one is worse than the last."

"Why haven't you seen a doctor about it?" Tristan demanded.

"Think about it nimrod," Joey glared.

"Surely your dad would've helped you this time," Tristan murmured.

"He doesn't care about me and would rather have me dead," Joey responded grimly. "But that doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?" Tristan pondered, turning a corner.

"Oh, don't you know?" Joey looked up at Tristan, who shook his head. "I guess I forgot to tell you. My mom went back to court with my dad for custody of me," Joey paused. "It sorta makes me feel like a toy or object or something," he confessed. "Anyways, my mom won, so I'm movin' in with her today."

"So, you're leaving?" Tristan gaped.

"No, my mom moved here so I didn't have to leave," Joey replied. "Besides, she's always liked it here," he added.

"What about your dad?" Tristan pressed.

"He's leavin' town, just liked he said he would when he was rid of me," Joey shrugged, showing utter indifference.

"Well then, your mom can help now," Tristan stated hopefully.

"No, she doesn't need to worry," Joey shot back sharply.

"But-" Tristan started.

"No," Joey cut him short.

That was it; their discussion on the subject was over. Joey's mind was made up and there was no point in continuing the argument. Once Joey's mind was set, there would be no chaning it, even if it was in his own personal interest.

They were almost to the nurse's office by the time Joey's legs began to work again. Barely, but at least they had some function. This helped him keep from slipping. And though Joey hated to admit it, even now, without Tristan's help, he would most certainly fall.

The nurse, Mrs. Dobbs, rose to meet them halfway as the two boys entered the room.

"Mr. Wheeler, what have you done now?" she asked, half teasing and half serious.

Joey opened his mouth to explain, but Tristan jumped in.

Before Joey could answer for himself, Tristan explained quickly, "He was writing on the board in class and just collapsed for no real reason."

Joey glared at Tristan, but Tristan wasn't fazed. He knew that if he hadn't stepped in, Joey wouldn't have told the truth. And the truth was aboslutely nessicary this time.

"Oh dear, well lay him down on the bed Tristan," Mrs. Dobbs instructed, pointing to the empty platic-covered bed.

With a nod, Tristan turned to help Joey onto the bed, but Joey shoved his pal off, saying that he didn't need any help. His actions proved otherwise. Joey only took a few shaky steps before his legs gave out and he tumbled towards the ground, barely managing to grab the edge of the bed before he hit. Joey heaved himself onto the bed, with Tristan and Mrs. Dobbs' help, and laid on his back, panting ever so slightly.

"Do you feel ill Joseph?" Mrs. Dobbs asked as she put a hand on Joey's forehead.

"No," Joey snappishly stated.

"You don't have a fever," Mrs. Dobbs mused. "Well, I suggest you stay here until you can walk. Until you are strong again."

Joey sighed, and looked at Mrs. Dobbs, saying, "As long as you don't call my mom."

And when Mrs. Dobbs assured him she wouldn't, he nodded and laid his head back, looking at the ceiling. He didn't want to stay. He didn't want to lie there, but he knew he had to. He knew he had no choice. Mrs. Dobbs would make him, one way or another.

"Well, I'll be going," Tristan stated unnesscarily as he waved and began to walk out of the office.

"Wait, before you go, would you please come into my office?" Mrs. Dobbs called. "I need to have a word with you."

Tristan glanced at Joey, who shrugged, and with his own shrug, Tristan followed Mrs. Dobbs into the separate office space that she used as he buisness area.

"Tristan, what happened to Joey?" Mrs. Dobbs asked as she walked behind her desk after closing the door.

"I don't know really," Tristan stated.

"Well, at least describe what happened," Mrs. Dobbs pressed.

"Well, he was doing fine, and then, he started acting weird, for no apparent reason," Tristan explained. "He was gripping his chest and it was almost like he couldn't breathe. And then, it was over, just like that, and he was on the ground panting as if he had just come out of P.E. That's when I was told to bring him to you. He couldn't even walk here on his own."

"Anything else?" Mrs. Dobbs prompted.

"No," Tristan shook his head.

"Okay, okay," Mrs. Dobbs nodded, contemplating. "Thank you Tristan, you may go," Mrs. Dobbs smiled a forced smile, releasing Tristan from her office.

Tristan nodded and left the office quietly, stopping by Joey before he went back to class.

"You know, it's sad when even the nurse knows your name," Tristan stated with a chuckle for converastion.

"Yeah, it is," Joey agreed with a small chuckled of his own.

Tristan paused, and then asked, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Joey nodded to assure Tristan.

"Well, alright, get better soon Joe," Tristan told Joey as Joey watched him leave.

Joey nodded, putting a hand on his chest to make sure his heart was still beating, to make sure he was still alive. He could feel his now calmed heart beat underneath his palm, signaling, confirming, he was still alive, but for how long?

Shadu: Hey! So, what do you think?

Hokage: I think it's good.

Shadu: I know you do, but I want to know what the readers think. Hold on guys because you're in for the long haul.

Hokage: Yeah, we've already written a good portion of it on notebook paper, and it's pretty darn long.

Shadu: I won't tell you how long, but I will tell you, it's the longest fan fiction we've ever written.

Hokage: So, please press the pretty button that says "Review" and review.

Shadu: Until the next chapter.


	2. Relapse

Shadu: You guys like it, you really like it. sniff I'm so happy. Here's the second chapter of many to come.

Ch. 2: Relapse

"How are you feeling Joseph?" Mrs. Dobbs asked thirty minutes after Joey had come in.

"Better I think," Joey responded, sitting up and looking at the middle-aged nurse.

"Do you think you'll be alright?" Mrs. Dobbs question as she crossed to Joey and felt his forehead.

"Yeah," Joey nodded, standing to his feet when Mrs. Dobbs had removed her hand.

Strength had been restored to his legs. They were still a little shaky, almost as if he had just walked off the stage of a play, but he could still walk without assistance.

"I'm sorry I snapped at ya Mrs. Dobbs," Joey ducked his head before he left. "It's just, my health's a touchy subject, ya know?"

"I understand and don't worry about it," Mrs. Dobbs shrugged with a smile. "Now get going."

Joey smiled back and walked out of the nurse's office. With each step down the hallway, his legs became stronger. And he retraced his steps back to Ms. Graison's class to retrieve his left books.

He quietly opened the door to see Ms. Graison up in front of the class, teaching with the same dignity and passion she always did, even if the students didn't share her feelings. Joey did have to hand that too her. However, Ms. Graison stopped when she saw Joey in the doorway and went to meet him.

"I'm here to get my books," Joey stated in a low voice.

"Yes, here they are," Ms. Graison turned to pick up the book and notebook that rested on the counter beside her and handed them to Joey, and after a pause, asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was just one of those freak accidents," Joey confirmed, taking the offered supplies.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow," Ms. Graison told Joey and then went back to teaching, leaving Joey to be on his way.

Joey walked to his locker, exchanged his books for another, and went to his current hour, which he also shared with Tristan. It was weird, Joey thought, that the councilors had put Tristan and himself into so many classes together, even with their reputation. Joey chuckled. Sometimes they didn't know which way was up.

Handing his pass to the teacher, Joey moved to his spot by Tristan and sat down, pulling his book, out and setting it on his desk.

"Hey there Joey," Tristan greeted in a whisper. "Page forty-five," he added.

"Uh, thanks," Joey replied, a little taken back.

Joey opened his book to the allotted pat and scanned it, completely lost as to where they were.

"Problem number ten," Tristan helpfully informed.

"Tris, why are you being so nice?" Joey asked, suspicion filling his voice.

"What do you mean pal?" Tristan gave his clueless look in a voice much too sweet for Tristan.

"That's it, what's goin' on?" Joey hissed. "Do you know somethin' I don't?" Joey's eyes widened. "Am I dyin'? Oh, that's it, isn't it? I knew it! I'm dyin'," Joey moaned.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Tristan answered.

"You're being too nice," Joey stated.

"How so?" Tristan challenged.

"You haven't made a single wise-crack or joke yet," Joey counted. "You're being too helpful, and you're just not being Tristan."

"You're right, I was being nice, but I thought you'd appreciate it after last hour," Tristan defended.

"Just don't, okay Tris?" Joey pleaded. "You make me worry when you're nice like that."

"It won't happen again unless you're really dyin'," Tristan promised.

Joey had a hard time keeping his mind on the subject at hand. Something was nagging, gnawing at his mind. The attack earlier today kept bothering him. But why? It had happened before. Granted it hadn't been as severe, but he shouldn't be worrying about it. Still, he couldn't get the feeling of it out of his head. He couldn't make himself forget how it felt to have his chest tightened like that. It was the worst attack so far. It made him wonder what would happen next time? Or maybe that was the last time. Wishful thinking, he admitted, but he had to have some hope to hold onto in the storm.

Before Joey was really ready to go back into the hustle and bustle of the school hallways, the bell rang, releasing them from their current classes and releasing Joey to lunch. Stopping by his locker, Joey picked up his book for his next hour after dropping off the unneeded supplies and went to the cafeteria, only to stand in line for fifteen minutes. He ended up only eating about half of his food and sitting away from his friends. He wasn't feeling well and didn't want to socialize today. He just wasn't hungry or happy. What was happening to him?

Joey was walking to his class after barely touching his lunch when he felt it. It was like someone had put a belt around his chest and was pulling on it. He stopped in the hallway, dropping his books and bracing himself against the wall with one hand, the other flying to his chest. He could barely breathe this time. Calls rang out in the hallways. Calls from fellow students fell on deaf ears as Joey's vision clouded over and he fell into darkness.

Shadu: Sorry about the long wait. I just hadn't sat down and typed it. I'm going to try harder.

Review answers:

Melukia: Thanks. Hope you're still interested. Sorry about the wait…

LIZ: Glad you like it.

Randomreviewer: I hope I am…I've already written most of it on notebook paper.

Ayako Kadori: Would you like to hug Joey? Would Joey like a hug? Hmm…

Una 1: If you think it's good now, wait until it really gets going.

Setmarka: Well, it doesn't center around Joey through the whole story. I think once it gets farther, you'll like it better, knowing you.

Joeyluver-dragonofra: Oh yes, spell checker is my friend. I'm not actually a good speller myself, but I cover it up.

Ryua Malfoy: Yeah, he does deserve a good life, or a least a better one. Thankfully, his dad won't be interrupting this time.

Me: YOU! Glad you like it! I'll keep you posted.

Neha: Here's your promised update.

Shadu: Thanks a billion to everyone that reviewed. Now, could you do it again?


	3. Going Home

Shadu: I'm back, and here's a special present, just for you guys.

Ch. 3: Going Home

The phone rang, breaking the silence of the home. Its only current inhabitant rushed to answer the ring.

"Hello, Veronica Wheeler speaking," she said into the mouthpiece.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Dobbs, the school nurse at Domino High School," the person on the other end stated.

Joey wearily opened his eyes. He saw white. He was staring at the ceiling. He rolled his head over to see Mrs. Dobbs just coming out of her office. She glanced over at Joey and, seeing he was awake, scurried over to him.

"You're awake," she smiled, stating this mostly to relieve herself though worry was very obvious in her voice.

"What happened?" Joey wondered as he started to sit up.

"No, stay down," Mrs. Dobbs insisted, pressing on Joey's shoulders to lay him back down.

"What happened?" Joey pressed.

"You collapsed in the hallway," Mrs. Dobbs explained. "A few students passing by brought you in. Your mom's on her way."

Joey groaned. He didn't want his mom to know about his problem. She'd probably drag him to some doctor and he would probably be poked and prodded and interrogated like there was no end, and people wondered why he didn't like doctors. That was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want to worry his mom either, nor did he even want to begin to think about his mom's reaction. But he wouldn't have to brood long.

His mom came into the nurse's office, catching Mrs. Dobbs and Joey's attention. She came over to Joey and knelt down eye-level with Joey and touched his cheek gently.

"What happened?" Ms. Wheeler asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know," Joey confessed.

Joey lifted himself up, without any interference from Mrs. Dobbs this time, and looked at his mom who had risen up to meet him.

"Can you walk?" Ms. Wheeler asked.

"I don't think so," Joey shook his head. "I can try," he added.

Joey shakily rose to his feet only to stand for a few seconds and fall. Mrs. Dobbs and Ms. Wheeler caught Joey before he hit the ground, each grabbing an arm and then they both heaved Joey back onto the bed.

"Sorry mom," Joey apologized, looking up at his mom in a lesser form of shame.

"Don't worry about it Joseph, it's not your fault," Ms. Wheeler patted her son's shoulder.

"Oh dear, how should we get him to your car?" Mrs. Dobbs asked Ms. Wheeler, her face scrunched up in thought with a hint of fret.

"Don't worry, I can get him there," Ms. Wheeler assured the other female with a smile.

Ms. Wheeler grabbed Joey's arm and swung it around her neck. She kept a hold of it with one hand and supported Joey with the other, tightly wrapping it around Joey's chest to keep him on his feet. However, this didn't seem to help much. As she dragged her son through the hallways, she had to keep pulling him up because his legs weren't strong enough to support his own weight.

The ride in the car for home was silent, a feeling of tension hanging in the air preventing talk. While Ms. Wheeler wanted to talk and find out what was going on, for she knew Joey wasn't telling her everything, Joey did not want to talk. Still, the silence was getting to him too. He didn't like the eerie silence between him and his mother. He hated long spans of silence. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to it. His father was always yelling or had the TV blaring.

"Sorry about this Ma," Joey said after the silence had become absolutely unbearable.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Ms. Wheeler responded, keeping her eyes fixed on the road.

"Sorry about this trouble, with you comin' to get me and all," Joey explained.

"It's okay, you can't choose when you get sick, and I was off today anyways," Ms. Wheeler assured him.

"This just isn't the way I wanted to start off livin' with you and Serenity," Joey sighed.

Ms. Wheeler smiled. Even after all those bitter years with his father, Joey's sweet nature was still there. She was glad her ex-husband hadn't beaten it out of him completely.

Joey wanted to kick himself. The one thing he didn't want his mom to know, the one thing he wanted to keep to himself, the one secret he wanted to keep from his family, his mom now knew.


	4. I'm Fine

Ch. 4: I'm Fine

"Joey!" a sweet and welcomed voice called out later that afternoon.

Joey perked up from his position on the couch to see Serenity rushing through the front door towards him. He smiled. This was one thing he had been waiting for; to see Serenity. The second she got to the edge of the couch, Serenity embraced Joey in a hug, a long awaited hug. This only made Joey's blissful grin even wider.

"Hey sis," he greeted cheerfully.

"Welcome home," Serenity smiled as she pulled away.

"Good to be home," Joey agreed. "This is truly home."

"Move your legs," Serenity requested as she patted the lanky set in front of her.

"Why?" Joey asked teasingly.

"Why?" Serenity playfully crumpled her nose and stuck out her tongue. "So I can sit down silly."

"Who said I was going to let you? Who says I want you to?" Joey wondered, his eyes sparkling.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm you beloved sister, and I want to sit," Serenity chuckled a little.

"And what will you do if I don't let you? What will you do if I don't move my legs?" Joey challenged.

"I'll sit on 'em," Serenity stated confidently.

"Go ahead," Joey offered, waving a hand towards his legs nonchalantly.

Serenity stuck out her tongue at her brother again and proceeded to sit on his shins. The second she had her weight on Joey, Joey cringed in pain and shot up suddenly, a groan of pain escaping his mouth and causing Serenity to jump up just as quickly.

"Oh Joey, I'm sorry," Serenity apologized frantically.

"I think your butt's gotten bonier," Joey forced a smiled through gritted teeth.

Serenity couldn't understand what happened. She had sat on Joey's shins many times, for they played this game many times, and the result was always the same. Joey would force Serenity to sit on him, and then he would complain about how heavy she was and how his feet were going to sleep and then she would get "fed up" and stand up and allow him to move his feet. But this time was different. Never before had she ever got such a negative reaction. She had never hurt Joey before, though he complained long and loud. That made her wonder, was something wrong?

"Joey, I've gotten you a doctor's appointment for next Tuesday. The doctor said that you are to stay home until then," Mrs. Wheeler walked into the living room. "Oh, hi Serenity."

Joey gave a sarcastic 'Thanks a lot mom,' look. Now Serenity knew too. The one thing he didn't want them to know about, they did.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Serenity asked, turning back to Joey.

"Nothing," Joey snapped, laying back down and rolling onto his side, tucking his legs up so Serenity could sit, which she did.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be staying home for five days," Serenity pointed out.

"The doctor doesn't know what he's talking about," Joey countered. "I'm fine."

"Joseph, if you were fine you wouldn't have collapsed in school!" Ms. Wheeler defended, catching Serenity's gaze.

"You collapsed in school?" Serenity asked in horror, whipping her head around and back to Joey.

"Great goin' Ma!" Joey growled as he angrily stood to his feet, much to his mother's protest. "Now Serenity's worried too. Why don't you just go ahead and worry the whole town or better yet, worry the world freakin' world?" Joey nearly yelled as he stormed up the stairs.

"Joseph, get back here and lay back down!" Ms. Wheeler demanded.

Joey just kept definitely charging forward and soon after he had disappeared from sight, Serenity and Ms. Wheeler heard the slamming of a door, signaling that Joey was in his room and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Mom, what's going on?" Serenity ventured, turning back to her mom.

"Don't worry about it," Ms. Wheeler instructed.

Though Serenity wanted to check on her brother, Ms. Wheeler wouldn't let her. The elder mom knew that Joey just needed some time to cool off. Joey was, after all, by nature brash and hot-headed. His temper could also be a little sort at times. Though Ms. Wheeler hadn't seen her son in nearly seven years, he was still the same kid that she left, only more so.

No one worried when Joey didn't come down for dinner right away. For one thing, he still might be angry at the two females. For another, sitting down at a table and eating dinner with the rest of the family was probably a foreign concept to Joey and Ms. Wheeler knew it would take him a little time to get used to it. However, when Joey didn't come down for dinner at all, both the females began to worry then. It wasn't like Joey, the bottomless pit, to miss a meal.

When the clock struck eight, Serenity looked over to her mother and asked, "Should I go check in on him?"

Ms. Wheeler was silent for a moment as she thought about it, and then shook her head, "No, let me," standing to her feet and ascending the stairs, she moved quietly to Joey's room.

Timidly, she knocked before opening the door to see Joey lying on the bed, back turned towards the door. Ms. Wheeler took a step forward. She couldn't tell whether Joey was asleep or not.

"Joey?" she called softly, not wanting to wake him if he were asleep.

"Yeah?" Joey replied, his voice revealing no emotion.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she wondered.

Joey paused momentarily, and then answered, "Not hungry."

Ms. Wheeler's face clouded over with concern. This wasn't like him. She knew her son was always hungry, always willing to eat. For him to not be hungry, to refuse a meal, was a big thing signaling that something was drastically wrong. Keeping this in mind, and her worry under control, she crossed the room to Joey's bed and gently sat down beside him on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling Joseph?" Ms. Wheeler asked softly, all anger from that afternoon forgotten.

"I feel weak ma," Joey moaned. "I'm so weak. I can barely move my legs. I've never been this tired before."

"Do you hurt?" Ms. Wheeler asked, concern for her eldest child growing.

"A little all over," Joey confessed timidly, almost as if he were afraid of the words.

Ms. Wheeler touched Joey's cheek in silent sympathy. She knew it must be horrible to be in pain, and she couldn't do a thing about it. Joey rolled his head to look at his mom in response. He knew she understood; he could tell by the way she was treating him. He could also see worry. He saw worry grow greater when she shifted her hand from his cheek to his forehead.

"Joey, you've developed a fever," she stated.

Joey groaned. It figured something like this would happen. Now he had one more thing to worry his mom, something he did not want to do. His new life with his sister and mom wasn't beginning so well. He was worrying his mom on his first day in his new home, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Joey's thoughts were cut short as he felt his chest began to squeeze. The feeling of binding that had become all too familiar was returning.

"Oh-no," he whispered as he realized that his mom was about to witness one of his attacks, something his father had never done, nor any of his friends.

What was worse was the fact that he could do nothing. He could do nothing to stop the attack. He had tried numerous times before, but even the small ones couldn't be stopped. The only thing he could do was listen to his mom's terrified and fuzzy screams. He could hear her calls, but he couldn't understand them. The only option he had was to take it, just like always, and hope that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He hoped he would come through without blacking out, and that his mom wouldn't take him to a hospital. Still, he knew he was deceiving himself.

_Please, _he thought as he weakly cringed in pain on his bed, blackness seeping into his vision, his mom's calls becoming fainter. _Please, don't let me wake up in a hospital. Let me wake up, but please let me wake up anywhere but there. I don't want to go there,_ he pleaded as he plunged into darkness.


End file.
